Erase una vez 4 bestias Bit!
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: algo sin sentido... Oo lo primero que me vino a mi cabeza XDDDDD! dejen reviews please XDDDD capitulo 2 Arriba!
1. Capitulo 1

Shinrine-chan: Hello para aquellos que me extrañaron ya estoy de regreso en este nuevo fic, que mas que nada es comico XD, es que la vdd no tenia otra cosa que hacer y pues me dije naaa porque no hacer algo divertido XDDD

Takao: oO vaya hasta que salgo de nuevo, ahora que as a escribir ¬¬ dime que dejaras a medias esta vez…

Shinrine-chan: ¬¬ oyeme no lo dejare a medias XD, bueno al menos eso espero ñ.ñ ayyy como me conoce este chamaco XDDD, ya no lo dejare participar en mis fics 0 mejor llamo a mi bello Omittchi el es mas lindo conmigo

Omi: -.- zzzzZzzzzZzzzz

Takao: Oo me remplazaras por esa niña….

Shinrine-chan: ¬¬ oye no es una niña, bueno se que se viste y se ve como una niña pero es un lindo muchacho… w

Takao: o.o pues para mi es una niña, genial no me preocupare XDDDDD una niña no podra vencerme juar juar juar

Shinrine-chan: ¬¬ ayyy olvidalo, bueno mejor me dedico a hacer el fic…

Antes que nada le dedico este fic a aquellas personas que aun creen que sirvo como escritora, gracias su apoyo ha sido la pala que me saco del hoyo, ¬¬ del hoyo todo lodoso y con hongos en el que estaba o.o ya mero y me comian los perros XDDDD, en fin, queridisima prima Kiyo thanks por todo, espero estar un rato mas aquí XD, sis Sigel que te puedo decir espero que te guste este fic que esta mas menso que nada pero bueno es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al menos hasta que continue el otro XDDD, Tia Oro y Primis Nancy, las quero mucho ustedes siempre me apoyan en mis fics y pues espero que este tambien les guste, mmm ahhh si y tambien se lo dedico a la nueva chica que se dio a la tarea de leer uno de mis fics, creo que su nombre es Cristal Kinomiya Oo te apellidas igual que mi Takaito eres pariente de el XDD (oo vaya que me salen parientes XDDD) ¬¬ oyeme este huerco ahora se mete hasta en mis dedicatorias, vete de aquí (XP obligame juar juar juar) uou oshhhh en fin, gracias amiga por leer mi fic y dejarme review espero un dia verte en el msn 0, y pues se lo decico tambien al equipo de las YY que son el mejor equipo de shamanes que hay wuiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno después de todo el chorote de las dedicatorias los dejo con el fic XDDDD espero les guste XDDDD…

DISCLAIMER: "BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE OJALA ASI FUERA, PARA DEJAR DE SER UNA POBRE OTAKU QUE NO TIENE NI EN CAESE MUERTA, MOMENTO Oo SI CAIGO MUERTA CAIGO EN SUELO JA!!! QUE INTELGENTE SOY (¬¬ ignoren a la pobre chica esta mas mensa que yo XDD ¬¬ heyyy me estoy insultando…lapsus momentaneus de idiotez estilo Kinomiya Takao XDDD, o.o etto creo que si me insulte XDD en fin…) ¬¬ TAKAO DEJA DE METERTE HASTA EN MI DISCLAIMER LARGO!!!, EN FIN BEYBLADE LE PERTENECE A AOKI TAKAO Y NADA MAS, SEÑOR NO LE GUSTARIA CONTRATAR A ESTA POBRE OTAKU-DISQUE MANGAKA Y ESCRITORA PA QUE LE LAVE LA ROPA XDDDDD!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ERASE UNA BESTIAS CUATRO BESTIAS BIT…

Hace mucho tiempo existieron cuatro bestias sagradas que fueron creadas para ayudar a los seres humanos en tiempos de guerra y devastación, sus poderes eran asombrosos, los humanos no podian creer que estas bestias habian venido a ayudarlos, asi que decidieron hacer templos y hacer ofrendas en su honor, las bestias lograron traer la paz al mundo después de muchas peleas, ya que sus inminentes poderes fueron creados para eso… pero que pasa cuando una bestia bit deja de ser util para la humanidad después de que ya hizo su deber… los humanos del pasado hacen exactamente lo mismo que hacemos los humanos de pleno siglo XXI…. XDDD se nos olvidan, asi es como lo oyen los humanos malagradecidos olvidaron los templos y a sus bestias que tanto adoraban y consideraban dioses, claro no sin antes haberlas sellado, ya que temian que las bestias se tornaran en su contra y decidieran hacer el mundo bestial XDDD, asi que estas famosas bestias fueron selladas, enterradas y olvidadas durante mucho tiempo hasta nuestra epoca, la cual es muy distinta a la epoca antigua….

Residencia Kinomiya hora actual…. O.o no tenemos la menor idea, el reloj se descompuso y no le pusieron pila XDDDD….

He aquí donde empieza nuesta historia con un chico normal de 8 años, este chico era amante de un bello deporte llamado el beyblade, su nombre Takao Kinomiya, lo que nuestro amiguito no sabia es que su destino con las beybatallas lo llevaria a desatar una pelea por el destino de la humanidad (¬¬ calmate Matrix XDDD), ¬¬ no me interrumpan, en fin aquel pequeñin de tez morena y ojos azulados, se encontraba en su casa practicando aquel deporte que le fascinaba desde lo lejos se podian escuchar sus gritos de felicidad, los vecinos podian escuchar como el pequeño se divertia a la maximo…

-¡QUE!!!!!!!!!????, Maldito BeyBlade del demonio, gira inútil, dale a esa botella, no es ese lado es para este lado, para la derecha, no la otra derecha, la derecha a lado de la izquierda… o olvidalo, no sirvo para esta porqueria de juego… trompos del demonio, a quien se le ocurrio un juego tan estupido…!"…

De acuerdo tal vez al chico no le gustaba del todo, porque no es que sea malo, ¬¬ olvidenlo la verdad apestaba, cada vez que lenazaba su beyblade este terminaba dando una vuelta y después dejabe de girar, o lo lanzaba pero en vez de girar el beyblade giraba el beyluchador oO, pero ñ.ñ bueno al menos hacia su mejor esfuerzo, ¬¬ lo hacia mal pero lo hacia con empeño XDDD, hasta que aquella noche por error en uno de sus lanzamientos raros y chuecos le dio a la vitrina de su abuelo….

-¡mmm es la hora de la meditacion, donde esta ese pequeño haragan, ¬¬ espero que no este jugando ese juego de trompos, no se cuantas veces pueda pagar los vidrios, el que me los vende ya hasta me hace descuento, con la ventana de ayer ya van 40 veces que la compro , pero bueno… en fin, -el abuelo se puso de pie, se encontraba en el dojo Kinomiya, donde enseñaba Kendo los fines de semana (o.o descuento del 10 a quienes llegaban antes de las 10am XDDDD), cuando de pronto se oyo, un estruendo…- -

-¡Pero que sera eso que se oye o.o uhhhhh sera que es papa Noel volando sobre nuestra casa, nos dejara regalos, wuiiiii w quero ver a Rodolfo el reno, es mas quiero quedarmelo necesito un reno que nos alumbre el patio de enfrente XDDDD- ¬¬ el abuelo mas que fumado, vio que de pronto algo entro de la nada por una de las pequeñas ventanas del dojo, era algo pequeño de forma ovalada que terminaba en punto, Oo mucho hubieran pensado que se trataba de un ovni de dimensiones pequeñas, o que era una estrella fugaz que cayo del cielo pero oh sopresota cuando el pequeño ovni-estrella, se te estrella en la cabeza….

-OO mama chonita, juana banana zaz XOx….prohibido… salir…de…noche… invas…i…on… alie…ni…ge..na 0!!!!-, asi es lo que le dio al abuelo en la mera cabezota de rabano XDDD fue el BeyBlade de Takao que salio volando de la mano de su dueño, claro que Takao entro de inmediato al oir el golpazo que le acomodo a su abuelo, y aunque entro sigilosamente se dio cuenta de que no solo le habia dado el trancazo al abuelo, el blade se llevo de encuentro el altar donde se encontraba la Katana sagrada (¬¬ uyyy que nombre tan original podrias venderlo como nombre de un juguete y ganarias millones XDDD), ejemmm Oo me interrumpen consecutivamente al tratar de hacer mi historia y no se ni quien es pero tratare de averiguarlo, mientras tanto ¬¬ seguire aun con todo e interrupciones, como les iba contando, Takao habia destruido aquel altar y no solo eso tambien rompio la katana…

-¡OO me lleva… el abue si que me va dar con todo, no solo me lleve el altar, tambien le di a la Katana, mmmm pero que es es esto es la Katana mas chafa que jamas haya visto, es mas es de plastico, ¬¬ papà debio comprarla en barata en uno de sus viajes por Japon, con razon decia que habia sido una ganga… (bueno al menos no la compro en Tepito XDDDD )..!-

Takao levanto la Katana y mientras examinaba la manera de cómo podia repararla tratando de pegarla con algo, hasta con el chicle que traia en la boca… de los restos del altar comenzo a salir una luz blanca y que mato de un susto al pobre chico…

-¡Mmmmmmm Oo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Abuelo, abuelo despierta algo esta pasando, el coco, el chiflon, es Fredy Krutter que viene por mi ahhhh mama!!!!, la luz blanca me lleva auxilio abuelo help!!, no quiero morir tan joven y sin haber amado, ahhhhh dios si me salvas prometo reparar el altar y ser buen niño…¬¬ bueno prometo nada mas reparar el altar ahhhhh abuelo!!!!...- el pequeño hacia tanto escandalo que su abuelo estaba reaccionando, pero la noqueada estuvo tan buena que el abuelo solo repetia lo mismo -¡0 quien anda ahí… es Cri-Cri.. y quien es ese señor… pues es el chiflon XDDD!"- Ok ¬¬ sabemos que Takao no podia contar con su abuelo a quien definitivamente en sus epocas de juventud le gustaba aquel grillo raro que cantaba (¬¬ un saludo a Cri-Cri donde quiera que este XDDD)…

De aquella extraña luz comenzaba a salir una bestia muy rara, era enorme, ¬¬ tanto que destrozo el techo del Dojo (una cuenta mas para el abuelo XD, pagara en efectivo o con tarjeta XDDD) el pobre Takao estaba mas que asustado, peor diran por que el chico no corrio si tan asustado estaba, ahhhhh pues eso es lo que hacen todos y piensan todos cuando ven que le dieron en la torre a su abuelo y se llevaron la chafi-katana tambien, y que ademas de eso de la la katana rota empieza a salir un rayo de luz y que de esa luz te saliera un tipo remedo de Godzilla que es tan enorme que destruye tu casa, obvio que sales corriendo despavorido por la calle gritando auxilio y esperando que los vecinos que mas que otra cosa te consideran un loco desquiciado, te ayuden… pero Takao no corrio aun cuando su casa era destruida, el se mantuvo firme n su lugar, no permitiria que un Godzilla destruyera la ciudad y mas que otra cosa su casa XDDDD, si como no ¬¬ eso es lo que todos queremos leer Takao es valiente y salva el dia, nada el muy zonzin no se movia porque el miedo lo tenia paralizado frente a la enorme bestia y ademas de eso no deja de temblar XDDD, cuando de pronto la bestia comenzaba a tener una figura mas distinguible, es decir la silueta comenzaba a tomar forma…, Takao miro fijamente hasta que la bestia comenzo a hablarle…

-¡TU HUMANO… TU ME HAS LIBERADO DEL ENCIERRO EN EL QUE ME HAN MANTENIDO POR MUCHAS EPOCAS, ACASO SERA QUE EL MUNDO SE ENCUENTRA DE NUEVO EN PELIGRO, DIME MUCHACHO QUE ES LO QUE HA PASADO, POR QUE DE NUEVO EL VUELTO A LA VIDA….!-, el muchacho estaba desconcertado, no sabia si reirse por lo que acababa de decir o empezar a llamar a los cazafantasmas para que se llevaran a este espiritu chocarrero XDDDD, asi que lo primero que hizo fue tratar de responderle a la bestia, antes de que esta lo considerara su cena después de 1000 años XD…

-¡"Este… ahhh mire señor… Godchilla (¬¬ luego nos demandan los creadores de Godzilla por usar el nombre, o.o patenten sus ideas chicos valdran muchos millones después XD), ahhhh en primera ejemmm no lo libere, la verdad es que mi papa compro su casa (XDDD refiriendose a la Katana XDD) en una ganga, ahhh debe saber que su casa era una porqueria porque mire que se rompio con un golpecito, mire incluso mi abuelo aguanto mas el golpazo que su casa asi que bueno no fue mi culpa en cuanto a eso XD, ahhh ademas de que fue un accidente porque vera estaba en el patio tratando de hacer que mi estupido trompo girara cuando de pronto salio disparado de la nada y…!- oO el peke moreno hablaba tanto que la bestia comenzaba aburrirse, es mas lo unico que hacia era mover la cabeza en signo de afirmación ante todo lo que decia el ojiazul, hasta que llego el punto en el que se desespero XDDDD…

-¡" ALTO ALTO… ¬¬ NO ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A NADA, MIRA NO ME INTERESA QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO ANTES DE QUE ME DESPERTARAS O SI FUE UN ACCIDENTE, TOTAL UOU QUE MAS SE LE PUEDE HACER, SI ESO PASO ES PORQUE EL MUNDO DE NUEVO ESTA EN PELIGRO Y NECESITA DE NUESTRA PROTECCION, ANTES QUE NADA DEJAME PRESENTARME MI NOMBRE ES DRAGOON LA BESTIA BIT DEL VIENTO Y CREO QUE EL DESTINO TE HA ELEGIDO PARA SER MI HUMANO ACOMPAÑANTE, REGRESARE A MI FORMA PEQUEÑA PARA NO CREAR ALARMA EN ESTE MUNDO… ¡" (XDDD ahora es al reves las bestias eligen a los humanos, ¬¬ en esta caso el pobre de Dragoon dijo, ya que me queda XDDD)…!"..

Takao se quedo con cara de que onda, este ser me esta diciendo humano acompañante, Oo acompañante de que, el muchacho no entendia nada, ademas de que con cara de asombro veia como la bestia comenzaba a encogerse, de la nada empezo a hacerse mas chica (¬¬ es que no lo lavaron en seco por eso se encojio XDDDD), la bestia Dragoon se hizo tan dimuto que quedo a los pies del muchacho tomando la forma de…un animal, ¬¬ no me creerian que animal es…

-¡"DE ESTA MANERA SERA FACIL BUSCAR A MI COLEGAS LAS DEMAS BESTIAS BIT, SI YO HE DESPERTADO ELLAS TAMBIEN LO HARAN, VAMOS HUMANO DIME TU NOMBRE PARA PODER INICIAR NUESTRA BUSQUEDA…"!- ¬¬ Dragoon realmente esperaba que Takao le dijiera si Dragoon mi nobre es Takao Kinomiya vamos en busca de tu camaradas, por favor….

-¡"Este Dragoon verdad, mira no se que te paso, pero pareces una… lagartija jajajajaja, eres mas pequeño que una rata, te pueden aplastar fácilmente ¬¬ te hubieras quedado como estabas XDDD, ademas o.o adonde vamos, que búsqueda, de que me estas hablando… hay mas bestias como tu, ¬¬ vamos tendre que lidiar con mas lagartijas que creen haber vuelto para salvar el mundo 9.9 ayyyy porfavor no lo creo…!"….

Lo que el pequeñin no sabia es que en otro lado, muy lejos de ahí, un pequeño rubio americano estaba a punto de liberar a la siguiente bestia…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinrine-chan: o.o bueno he aquí el primer capitulo esta medio geji (chafa XD) pero bueno es lo primero que se me vino a la cabezota XDDD espero les guste esta todo raro el fic pero bueno XD

Takao: ¬¬ es mejor eso a esperar la siguiente era glacial

Omi: o.o ehhh era glacial… nieve 0 wuiiiiii

Takao: oO nieve donde???? XDDD

Shinrine-chan: uOu ayyyy que hice, dios los hace y yo los junto XDDD, nos vemos en mi proximo capitulo, si no dejan review lo entendere XDDDDD

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Shinrine Tsukiyono: o.o sin dedicatorias ni comentarios el dia de hoy, sorry es que no tengo nada de ideas pa las notas XDDDD

DDAKH y DAS

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECEN, SU UNICO AUTOR ES AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ERASE UNA VEZ 4 BESTIAS BIT

CAPITULO 2

"DRACIL Y EL CHICO AZUCAR"

En el capitulo anterior el peke Takao habia roto el altar de su abuelo gracias a un pequeño desvio de su beyblade, pero bueno cual fue su sorpresa al ver que de la espada rota que se encontraba en aquel altar aparecia una criatura extraña ¬¬ que para el no era mas que un mountruo aunque en lugar de correr como cualquier persona que se de el privilegio de hacerlo, noooooo Takao… uou a Takao se le congelaron las piernas y el muy bobo se quedi ahí XDDD… claro que después el dragonsototote al estilo Barney se presento como Dragoon (¬¬ que original, haber porque no se pudo llamar Bombachito y Chucho Canucho XDDD), aquel ser era una bestia bit que habia según el liberado por Takao y que al momento de liberarlo el chico se habia convertido en su humano (¬¬ orales el Dragon le tiro la onda a Takao XDDDDD) por esto Dragoon le dijo al chico japones que debian ir en busca de las demas bestias bit y sus humanos, lo que no sabian es que del otro lado del mundo en Norteamérica, ya estaba siendo liberada la 2da bestia Bit.

Estados Unidos de Norteamérica (mejor conocido por muchos como EUA, gringolandia, gringos city, lugar de tacos bell XDDDD etc) hora exacta… ¬¬ no se sabe el reloj ya tiene pilas pero no esta en el horario de los gringos, please come back later XDDDD

Era de noche cuando en algun lugar de los EUA un chico de cabellos azulados, de entre 7 y 8 años se encontraba en su recamara viendo la TV, el chico abrazaba a su osito de peluche, ¬¬ que mas que un oso era un inspido muñeco de Garney el dinosaurio (¬¬ no queremos problemas con derechos de autor por eso no ponemos el nombre real de Barney… Oo ayyy demonios ya lo mencionamos me lleva ¬¬ bueno aquí no paso nada XDDD), asi es como el peke de ojos azulados veia con emocion su programa favorito, era un programa realemente educativo y divertido a la vez, se podia ver la emocion de ver aquel programa, la adrenalina corria por sus venas….

-¡"De que es tiempo niños, es tiempo de buscar a White…. Son las pistas de White las pistas de White (¬¬ en lugar de Blue XDDDDD solo que esta no se ve ya que el fondo del programa era tan chafo que era blanco, tons nunca encontraban al bendito perro XDDD)!!!"- ñ.ñU ok no era mas que un mero programa para niños imbeciles, (quien en su sano juicio no veria aun perro en la pantalla por favor!!!!!) en fin, el chico estaba mas que enbobado…

¡-"Maximiliano Mizuhara de la Huerta y Peña!!! XDDDDDDD- una mujer grito de repente e hizo que el pequeño Max se parara del susto, ¬¬ su mama daba miedo asi que el peke no volteo porque era obvio que el chamaco habia desobedecido y estaba viendo la TV a altas horas de la noche (¬¬ que clase de canal para niños pasa esos programas a las 1:00am ¬¬)…

-¡" Ayyy mami ñ.ñU solo estaba viendo a White, TTOTT y no la pude encontrar Oo es muy difícil y eso que segui todas las pistas, si que es agil!!!"-¡ ¬¬ no se haran cometarios de la mentalidad tan grande del peke Max es un niño, ademas un niño al que le gustaba demasiado la azucar, eso le afectaba de sobremanera el cerebro XDDD….

La madre de Max era una investigadora prestigiada (Oo su mama hizo los trompos digitales XDDD osease hacia BeyBlade, ¬¬ la Sra. Salio mas lista que Eistein!!), por lo que tenia una larga jornada de trabajo es por eso que mando a Max a lavarse los dientes y acostarse temprano ya que no queria quedarse dormida y llegar tarde al trabajo (¬¬ Señora que es desvelada por el tipico niño de "Mami me cuentas un cuento", solo que en este caso es "Mami me dejas ver TV vete a dormir anda XDDD")…

-¡" Anda chamaco vete a lavar los dientes, y después et acuestas, no se te olvide darle de comer a Cleopatra, tu pesacada XDDD(es que era hembra XDDD), ayer se te olvido y la pobre se salio de la pecera, ¬¬ no la estaremos reviviendo cada vez que se quiera suicidar entiendes!!!"…

-¡nOn entiendo mami o te preocupes, en un instante me lavo los dientes y le doy de comer a Cleopatra XDDD ¬¬ me comere un chocolate antes de irme a dormir, (o.o pregunta enotonces de que diablos sirve que te laves los dientes ¬¬)…!", asi la mama de Max se fue poner sus mascarillas de aguacate con los que las mujeres parecen zombies salidos de una película de terror y como sabia que Max era demasido miedoso como para soportar el hecho de ver a su madre llena de una cosa verde mejor cerro la puerta de la habitación, por lo que Max se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un chocolate y de paso por la comida de Cleo XDDDD (vaya nombre para un marisco XDDD) pero como Max evitaba dar muchas vueltas se llevo a Cleo con el, asi no tendria que regresar a la cocina a dejar la comida…

El chico tomo su chocolate y comenzo a comerselo, mientras de arriba del refrigerador trataba de alcanzar la comida, pero como taba chiquis mejor se paro en un banquito XDDD, asi el peke de ojos color azul, bajo la comida pero al momento de bajarse el banco se resvalo y el peke Max trato de sotenerse el refri pero como sus manos estaban todos enchocolatadas se resbalo y fue dar contra la pobre Cleo (¬¬ la pobre pescada llevaba las de perder, no existen los derechos de los mariscos XDDDD), la suerte era que solo se cayo la pecera, era posible salvar a Cleo poniendola en un vaso con agua…. Aja esto hubiera sido posible si la pecera no hubiera estado en el bordo del fregadero y si esta con el peso de Max no hubiera resvalado y caido roto el este y si Cleo no hubiera tenido el destino tan tragico de caer justo en la boca del desague (Adios Cleo mandanos una postal de Tierra Caño XDDDD)…

"!- TTOTT buaaaa Cleo, no te vayas, nada, nada de vuelta (¬¬ como quieres que nada incesato XDDD) ven hacia a mi CLEOOOO!!! TOT!"- ¬¬ en verdad el peke queria a su pescada de vuelta asi que hizo lo que fuera para poder sacarla aunque el pobre solo le ocurrio abrirle a la llave para ver si Cleo nadaba con la corriente u.u Max porfavor no mas chocolate a la media noche XDDD, el chico lloraba cuando de pronto de la pecera rota comenzaba a brotar una luz blanca que resplandecia bastante, Max en lugar de asutarse y salir huyendo (Takao no hizo eso XDDD) penso que era el alma de su querida Cleo que habia vuelto del mas alla para decirle "Hola" ¬¬ pero el pobre chico habia visto muchos cuentos de hadas XDD.

De la luz broto una gran bestia que tenia forma de… tenia forma de, u.u ayyy tenia forma de una tortuga gigante, la cual al ver a Max comenzo tirando el rollo que tiro Dragoon ¬¬ el cual no mencionaremos porque nos da mucha flojera XDDD , pero es claro que el pequeño chibi no estaba escuchando una sola palabra de la famosa leyenda porque se la psaba picoteando a la bestia que respondia al nombre de Dracil (¬¬ no no Brasil, dracil XDDDD)…

-¡"NIÑO se puede saber porque estas picandome, y quieres ponerme atención cuando te hable…!!", y aunque la bestia se desespero, el muchacho no dejaba de picotearla, para el era divertido y lo que la bestia no sabia era que el chico estaba experimentando los síntomas de exceso de azucar a media noche nOn wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii arriba el azucar… indices de glucosa en las venas demasiado altas XDDD….

-¡"Wuiiiiii divertido 0 tortuga gigante es pachoncita, y se pude picar wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii its very funny… ábaco del oso XDDDD!"- en cuanto Max trato de abrazar a la bestia bit, Oo creo que esta se asuto y se encongio XDD porque termino del tamaño de una tortugita, cabia en la mano del peke Max, asi fue como el peke, vio a su nueva mascota XDDDD, creo que Dracil menciono que estaban en la misma búsqueda que Takao…

-"!Escucha niño debemos mmmmm fmmmm!"- antes de que la tortugita terminara de decir la mision, Max metio en su boca una barra de dulce (¬¬ y que dulcesote XDDDDDD) pero ¬¬ es obvio que Dracil nunca habia provado un dulce….-!"0 Ho azúcar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (al estilo Celia Cruz XDD)….2 HRS después de las 3:00am…para acabar de rematar el dia… dracil tuvo su primer intento de suicidio en el WC quizo practicar el nado de perrito, tardaron mas de 1semana para sacarlo de la tubería del baño ¬¬ pobre Dracil, pero esto era solo el inicio de la hermosa amistad con el chico Azucar Max Mizuhara…. Quien iria en busca de las demas bestias bit y sus humanos….

----------------------------------------------------------------------

XDDD nos vemos KYOUSKETE KUDASAI!!!!!!!!!

Reviews please!!!


End file.
